syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
March 12
1920 Cortland Standard- Sodality Kids Beat Veterans Took Game From All-Syracuse by Score Of 14 To 9 In a brilliant court battle which will go down in local sporting history as one of the greatest basketball games ever played in this city, the St. Mary’s Sodality quintet triumphed over the famed All-Syracuse team at Parish Hall last night by a score of 14 to 9. The team which was characterized as lacking in “age and experience” showed the way to the more seasoned veterans of the court game; their youth and alertness offsetting their boyish appearance and their so-called knowledge of the game. Foiled in their many attempts to solve the speed and clever playing of the local five, the conquerors of the Buffalo Orioles and the pride of the Salt City were taught a hunble lesson by these youths of infant years on the court. With short baskets the locals showed nerve which has been seen in this city in some time. Opposed by a team who have swept aside the best quintets the various cities of the state and adjacent states could offer, this “crippled” team of the Sodality came through with a victory which makes them the idol of the people of the city today. Meeting the Syracusans at their own style of defense, the locals constructed a barrier which proved to be reliable and impenetrable, and so close did the green and white players check that the Syracusans scored but two field goals in the forty minutes of play. It was a wonderful sight to see that stonewall barrier standing in the path of Syracuse and a stumbling block to victory. With defeat looking them in the face and but few minutes left, the Salt City men began trying from all angles of the floor. So close did the locals check that this was the only course left open to them, and even Billy Rafter was forced to take several chances from near midcourt. The Syracusans scored their only two points of the last half on fouls by Crisp, the Cortland lads outplaying them in every department in the last twenty minutes of play. The latter half was by far the speediest ever seen in this city, and for twelve minuites the two teams fought without a single point being scored. With the Sodality playing on the defense and with the ball in their possession and territory the greater part of the time, the green and white had the visitors buffaloed and their fast and snappy playing brought forth a fine hand from the crowd. The teams seemed to work with a feeling of confidence and having experienced from their recent defeat in Syracuse, they were ready and prepared to do or die. Although the smaller court was undoubtedly a slight handicap to the Syracusans, the team can offer no excuse; for the locals won the ocntyest on its merits and brilliant playing. It was bitter medicine for the visitors to swallow and it was given by youths who knew how to administer the dope. The famous “five men” defense of the Syracusans which works to advanrtage on a large court and which was instrumental in the defeat of the Sodality in Syracuse last week went A.W.O.L. last night. Immediately after the first basket by the midget Billy Rafter the visitors were placed in a position where they saw that they must use other plans to conquer, but somehow these methods did not work out to the best ends. The Sodality five uncorked the sensation of the evening when Jack Carr stepped into the lineup and crowned himself with glory and laurels. With Peck unable to take his regular place at forward and with “Dutch” nursing a bad knee, supporters of the team were not any too optimistic over the outcome before the game began. Jack proved himself to be the man of the hour and his sensational playing won for him a host of friends. Pitted against Captain Tormey, the heaviest and largest man on the Syracuse quintet, the stocky forward of the green and white gave one of the best demonstrations of clever playing that any fan could ask for from a youth. Carr came through with a side shot in the final minutes of play that settled all doubt over the final outcome. The work of this youngster was a bright spot in the fine victory of the Sodality five and the manner in which he played Jim Tormey was a great satisfaction of the fans. Carr was not alone in his clever playing, for every other member of the team was a cog in the great machine which rolled out flat the Syracusans. The battle between Captain “Dutch” McDonald and Wilbut Crisp was one of the big events of the game, with honors in favor of the local player. “Dutch” came back strong after being held scoreless by Crisp in Syracuse and played one of the finest games of his career. He had Crisp on the jump every minute, following him like an old sleuth and making the guard of the Salt City team realize that he was up against a tartar. Dexter waged a merry fight at center against Jim Casey, the switching of Tormey to guard and placing Casey against Dexter not working out the way Jim Tormey expected it would. Maher and McEvoy played great ball on the defense and their repeated breaking up of the Syracuse passes was astonishing. Danny Maher was especially strong in breaking the visitors’ passes near the nets, while McEvoy was a hero in the way in which he covered the speedy Rafter. Forgetting all about shooting “Deke” devoted his entire evening to watching Rafter and not a minute was wasted. Nearly every time that Billy secured the ball, there was the star guard of the locals, covering and checking him with a rapidity and cleverness that did not give the small Syracuse forward any leeway. Rafter scored the first basket of the game, but after that time he was held well in check by McEvoy, and his long shots from midcourt were his only satisfactions for the rest of play. The clever floor work and speed of Rafter was the outstanding feature of the Syracusan’s play. He showed himself to be the fastest man on the team and a very dangerous man once he was left free with the ball in his possession. He was the center of interest whenever Syracuse had the ball, and as he was tied down by the close guarding of McEvoy he put up a fine game. Crisp proved his ability from the foul line by scoring five out of seven goals, while Casey and Jim Tormey both played hard and fast floor games. The Syracuse team greatky outweighed the locals, but they did not lack speed and endurance to push on to victory. In anticipation of the big game, every available seat was taken, while standing room was a premium and the people were packed in like the doughboys riding in the grand rush for seats. When the doors were thrown open and at 7:45 o’clock the sale of tickets had to be stopped. It was estimated that fully ywo hundred people were turned away, while over six hundred crowded into every bit of space that the seating capacity of the hall would permit. All of the room under the baskets was quickly taken up, while at the ends and on the sidelines the people were packed in several deep. In several cases, the size of the crowd forced the people over playing lines, but there was no interference with the progress of play. Not to be denied the privileges of seeing the contest, a large number held choice reserve seats in the windows on the outside of the hall, thus seeking the battle “from the outside looking in.” A large delegation of fans from Groton and Moravia came to this city to sdee the contest, but the train being late prevented many of them from gaining entrance into the hall. It was a most enthusiastic crowd and at times the people went wild when the Sodality were showing its best brand. It was one continuous roar from the very start and long after the close of the game, many remained at the hall to celebrate and cheer the Sodality team for its worthy achievement. It was a few minutes after 9 o’clock when the referee, Edmund Dollard, coach of the Syracuse University quintet, came upon the floor and turned the lever that set the two teams in action. Syracuse was the first to score when Rafter slipped away from McEvoy long enough to drop one through the net. Two pretty baskets by McDonald and Maher gave the locals a two-point lead and confidence that the trick could be turned. Casey was caught holding Dexter and the latter added another point from the foul line. A few minutes later Dollard called McEvoy on a personal foul and Crisp shot his first foul of the game. Additional fouls by McEvoy and Dexter gave Crisp three more chances at the net and he made good on two of these. The visitors took the lead when Martin scored from the field and prevcious to time being called Jack Carr scored a fine field basket that brought the Sodality up on even terms for the end of half play. When the smoke of the first encounter cleared away, it was seen that the two teams were in a deadlock at 7-7. The Sodality took the jump on its opponents at the very onset of the last half, a foul and a basket by Dexter placing it three points in the lead. Dexter then pulled one of the best plays of the evening when he took the ball on a dribble down the left side of the court, evading both Casey and Martin and scoring from near the net. The local five was going like a housr afire at this stage of the contest and the honors were decidedly in their favor. Guarding like demons and passing the ball in a most baffling manner, they had the visitors coming up for air frequently. A personal foul called on Dexter when he fouled Casey and one on McDonald for the locals taking more than three time outs gave the Syracusans their only ray of hoipe in this half. Crisp scored twice from the foul line, the only tallies made byt then in the twenty minutes of play. With a three point difference between the two quintets and only one minutes to play, Jack Carr again carved his name in the balls of Sodality fame when he scored the final basket of the game with a pretty side shot from the left side of the court. A few moments later the contest was over, and the Sodality were on even terms with the visitors for the championship honors of Central New York. CORTLAND: McDonald, lf (1-0-2), T. Carr, rf (2-0-4), Dexter, c (2-2-6), Maher, lf (1-0-2), McAvoy, rg (0-0-0) TOTALS (6-2-14). ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (1-0-2), Rafter, rf (1-0-2), Casey, c (0-0-0), Tormey, lg (0-0-0), Crisp, rg (0-5-5) TOTALS (2-5-9). Referee- Edmund A. Dollard, Syracuse. Timers- Messrs. H. Kane and Serlin. Time of halves- 20 minutes. Fouls called on- Sodality 5; Syracuse 4. Syracuse Herald- Cortland Is Winner Over All-Syracuse Local Team Drops Fourth Straight Game Away From Home The All-Syracuse basketball team was defeated last night in Cortland, the St. Mary’s Sodality team of that place taking the locals into camp by a score of 14 to 9. It was the fourth game played by the local team off its own court this season. Each of these games away from home has resulted in a defeat. All-Syracuse was able to score only two goals from the field in its game at Cortland, Rafter caging one and Martin the other. Crisp brought the score up to 9 points by shooting five tries from the foul line. Syracuse made seven of its nine points in the first half and managed to hold the Cortland quintet to the same number of points for the period. In the second half Cortland drew away from All-Syracuse in the first five minutes of play and managed to keep the lead. Edmund A. Dollard, coach of the Syracuse University team, refereed the game. The summary follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (1-0-2), Rafter, rf (1-0-2), Casey, c (0-0-0), Tormey, lf (0-0-0), Crisp, rg (0-5-5) TOTALS (2-5-9). CORTLAND: McDonald, lf (1-0-2), T. Carr, rf (2-0-4), Dexter, c (2-2-6), Maher, lf (1-0-2), McEvoy, rg (0-0-0) TOTALS (6-2-14). Score at half time- All-Syracuse 7, Cortland 7. Referee- Dollard. Time of halves- 20 minutes. Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Five Defeated By Cortland St. Mary’s Sodality Wins, 14 To 9, In An Exciting Contest; Dexter Proves Star; Pivot Tallies Six Points For Victors- Big Crowd Sees Game In an exciting game played before one of the largest crowds that ever witnessed a basketball game at Parish Hall, the St. Mary’s Sodality five of Cortland defeated the All-Syracuse team, 14 to 9, tonight. Both teams played brilliantly on an abbreviated court, the playing surface being so much under the regulation size that the Syracusans were at a distinct disadvantage. The visitors scored but two field goals during the contest, close guarding by Cortland keeping the score down. Jim Casey of the All-Syracuse team played at center and Tormey was shifted to guard. Dexter, playing against Casey, tallied twice from the field and caged the ball from the foul line on two occasions. Martin and Rafter were the only members of the invading aggregation to tally from the field, each hooping the ball from different angles. Crisp added five points from the foul line. McEvoy, at left guard, was the only member of the Cortland team who failed to score. At half time the teams each had tallied seven points and the great crowd, tense with excitement, awaited the beginning of the second period with unprecedented enthusiasm. Coach Edmund A. Dollard of Syracuse University handled the game in a most capable manner. The summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (1-0-2), Rafter, rf (1-0-2), Casey, c (0-0-0), Tormey, lf (0-0-0), Crisp, rg (0-5-5) TOTALS (2-5-9). CORTLAND: McDonald, lf (1-0-2), T. Carr, rf (2-0-4), Dexter, c (2-2-6), Maher, lf (1-0-2), McEvoy, rg (0-0-0) TOTALS (6-2-14). Score at half time- All-Syracuse 7, Cortland 7. Referee- Dollard. Time of halves- 20 minutes. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Mike Novak Seeks Revenge On Old Mates Syracusan Out To Beat Sheboygan; Redskins Here For Two Games Mike Novak and Steve Sharkey of the Syracuse Nationals, are hoping to give their ex-teammates, the Sheboygan Redskins, an unwelcome greeting tonight in the first of two games with Sheboygan at the Jefferson St. Armory, as the Nats attempt to earn their way into the postseason playoffs. Novak played for Sheboygan last season and was one of the loop’s leading scorers, but he could not come to terms with the club this year, and Syracuse bought his contract. Sharkey was released by the Redskins early in the season and hooked on with the Nats. In the one start in which Novak and Sharkey made for Syracuse against Sheboygan, “Big Mike” tallied 20 points and just failed to lead the Nats to an upset win at Sheboygan when the Redskins rallied in the closing minutes to take a 63 to 61 verdict. Sheboygan holds a 2 to 0 game edge over the Nats, and this will mark their first appearance of the year here. The tardiness of their arrival was due to the loss of Sunday bookings by the local club. Coached by Doxie Moore, the Redskins boast one of the finest records in the loop, having taken the Western Division title in 1945 and 1946. The club has qualified for the playoffs this year. Heading the list of stars with Sheboygan is Freddie Lewis, who is holding down third spot in the National League scoring records, and is accorded a slim chance to catch Al Cervi in the individual race. Syracuse can clinch at least a tie with Moline for fourth place tonight with a victory, and could insure itself of a playoff berth with triumphs again tomorrow night. Moline’s final game is scheduled with Fort Wayne on Saturday night. Toledo, only one-half game ahead of the Nats, plays its season’s finale tomorrow night against the Oshkosh All-Stars. ---- Novak Sets Pace As Nationals Beat Detroit Detroit- The Syracuse Nationals basketball team moved back into fourth place in the Eastern Division National League chase last night by downing the hapless Detroit Gems, 68-50. It was the 21st straight loss for Detroit which wound up its disastrous season with only four victories in 44 league games. Mike Novak once again topped the Nationals’ scoring with eight baskets and two fouls for 18 points, while Sharkey had 13 markers. Del Loranger collected 16 points for the losers. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (4-0-8), Sharkey, f (6-1-13), Nugent, f (1-2-4), Novak, c (8-2-18), Exel, g (1-2-4), Rizzo, g (4-3-11), Nelmark, g (5-0-10) TOTALS (29-10-68). DETROIT: Myer, f (2-0-4), Loranger, f (6-4-16), Campbell, f (5-0-10), Latter, c (6-2-14), Juntinen, g (2-0-4), Barry, g (1-0-2), Perry, g (0-0-0), O’Connor, g (0-0-0) TOTALS (22-6-50). Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 12 Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Dexter Category:Dollard Category:Exel Category:Martin Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Sharkey Category:Tormey